Into The darkness
by YashiroDK
Summary: A story of the wardens and how they deal the blight, since a different perspective ... and a past that comes to collect debts... Rated M for violence and mature themes R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware, but there are characters and plots that are mine, English is not my native language I'm sorry for the possible grammars mistakes... all criticism and suggestions are welcome, if it help me with my skills much better. PS: I need a Beta reader... don't be timid :D

EDIT 30/04/2010: changed of first person to third person I don't feel me good writing of this way, I recommend read it again, there is some things that you possible don't understand in a future if you don't, sorry for the inconveniences.

Rated M for violence and mature themes

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

"Invoke your precious right of conscription" He said pointing his sword to the other warrior, "because if you do it, one of us will die here, and I promise that you will be this one".

The other warrior that was being threatened was a gray warden, his hair and beard are a deep black, dark skin, and a look intense and always alert, well spoken and respectful, his voice was calmed, and had two blades strapped to his back, both of good quality and he is dressed in a silver and expensive armor covered by a tunic in the legs, a good design of a armor light and comfortable, but he is not the only person why the wounded man should be worried.

The companion of the warden is a elf, first her presence was ignored by the young man, he thought that she was a specie of servant, but no one servant carry two daggers to the sight of everyone, and less an elf.

She is pretty, her face has simple features but a lovely one, green eyes like emeralds, a look that exhale fire, a pink lips with a cocky smile like if she was enjoying the situation, brown hair that is behind of her stylized ear, a thin body thus one would think that she is fragile, but nothing could be further from reality. Elegant legs that combine with the dress, a white dress probably torned by the forest and with some dried blood spots, and an opening in the left leg, a uncomfortable dress for travel, until a few days ago she was only other elf of one alienage, no more, but now she is a recruit of the gray wardens.

They are Gray Wardens and a skilled ones, but when they offered him join them to their order, the young man let clear that he doesn't have the minimum desire of become one of them, and but that he will fight for his freedom of chose, but he is injured, a wound on his chest is driving him in pain, a wound of side to side, crossing his left lung only a few inches of the heart, and now it is reopen and filling with blood again, his breath is heavy, he press his right hand against the chest holding a sword, always ready for attack.

He tries to reach his dagger that is very similar to the sword, both made by a master craftsman Dalish like a gift from the keeper, single-edged swords.

But reach the dagger of his waist is hard, his left arm isn't fully healed yet and with the more simples moves the pain run by his spine, but it is much better than a few days ago, when he had lost great part of the sensibility in this arm, he had fought in several occasions before an he knows that he will need use the two arms if he want defeat these gray wardens.

'_Ha and everything for get a few clean bandages'_ He thought while shake his head

* * *

Few days ago...

The young warrior has been running for eight days, taking the long way, first reach the road to Kinloch Hold, then walk near of the lake Calenhad, then more to the south crossing the Hinterlands for go to Ostagar, and always avoiding the people and the main road. The man, of a twenty four years, is running with a wound bad treated in his chest, and his left arm with various injuries and losing sensitivity, probably it is infected, his right eye is bandaged and possibly blinded forever and it follow bleeding, washing constantly his face with blood. His aspect is pity, his hair is messy and he face is painted with blood, the bandage in his eye is wet and red by the blood too.

He follow walking until his legs can not take a step further and his heartbeat is so severe that is the only thing he can hear, that is the only moment that he can rest, the first two nights he take care of his wounds and cauterize the most serious in the arm, cauterize a wound alone and without liquor is almost a torture, the smell to your own burned flesh impresses you more that the pain that you suffer in the process, and apart from that he has to be aware of the bandits or wolves.

The third night he found some of his persecutors, they are disorganized, and leave the supplies on the edge of the camp without vigilance, but the supplies aren't what he need, he need kill them, he need time for rest and think, but with them pursuing him is hard, in an unguarded moment he put some of poison in the skinned rabbit and other food, then he wait in the shadows controlling his breath and heartbeat, watching them, a hour later they begin to fall one by one, screaming by the pain in their bodies, when they are death or at least unconscious he enter to the camp and begin to cut their throats for revenge maybe or for to be sure that they don't will awake soon... the young man take some bandages, poultices and potions, some of the food that isn't contaminated, this isn't much, and everything that he swallow cause pain in his chest, and later he begin to vomit it with a mix of blood and undigested food.

The next nights he fall near of any tree, far away of any farm or any curious eyes, then he force himself to eat something and drink a little water, he's tired but the pain in all his body is so strong that he can't sleep, well… his body is a reason but his thoughts about his sins and faults are the real reason why he can not sleep.

He lay and tries to calm the pain with some potions that he has in the backpack. The nights are cold and he rest only with a cloak warming him, because he doesn't have the enough strength for make a fire, but this cloak is warm and bring him desires of live, someone told him that it was magic and well she didn't lied.

In his ninth day a few hours before the sunrise, he retake the march, finally entering in the Hinterlands, a land of hills, forests and clearings, perfect for and ambush or for hide a group of bandits but he doesn't has option, the main road could be watched and only left other three or four days for arrive to Ostagar, the sky is gray clouded and is beginning to rain, _'What you expected? We are almost in the middle of autumn'. _He thought dejectedly

A couple of miles later there is a narrow, there is no other way out of it, only one entrance and one exit, a one side a crag and the other a river, is a good place to be located and hunted, but surround the hills isn't a option, he tries to move himself silent by the woods, but there outside he can listen steps and other sounds, but when he turn to see what is doing that noises, he doesn't found nothing, the whistling of the trees and the copious rain made that sounds, he continue telling it to calm himself, he unsheathed his sword, a breath more and he begin to sprint for behind of the trees trying to leave of there the more soon that be possible, when he finally is leaving the man feel a little more secure. Wrong again...

Five persons in cloaks leave from behind of the trees with bows, he can't see their faces, and the wind lead the rain to fall directly on his face and the cloak protect him little or nothing of the incessant rain, they are speaking between them, the leader is a women, her voice can be heard like and echo in middle of the trees but he doesn't understand what she says.

"I don't mean harm for you" The young man scream to them "and I don't have nothing of value to steal" a pause and later a little snort "I have not even shirt", that is true at least the part of the shirt, but in his bag he has some poultices, some sketches, maps, a letter with instructions if he die and at least twenty sovereigns, enough money for kill a dozen men… and that damned books that in the wrong hands are very dangerous, but found that hands can take at least four ages more;

They don't answer and the leader begins to aim her bow to him.

"I don't mean harm for you, I only want go to the south, let me pass" he shout in a strong voice and, he is already in position for run and kill them, _'they are only bandits this will be easy'_ he said to himself in a frustrated tone, "if you don't let me pass I will _kill_ _you_" the man continue speaking, those words in a grim and dark tone, but they did not flinch.

A strong wind blows in midst of them, changing the direction of rain and giving them a moment to analyze themselves mutually and to decide their next move. The press is on the wounded man, he will has to make the first move, they are to forty feet from him, a sprint behind the threes, the arrows will hit them, he thought, he grip with force and some of rage the sword. '_I'm fast, and I had faced better opponents, I can do this, they are only thugs._'

When the wind stop he begin the race, three of them more the leader try to aim their bows and shot but they fail, the first and second arrow hit a tree between us, and the third arrow was near but no enough.

His chest hurt with each step that he gives, but it doesn't stop him _'I can't die, NO YET'_. He approaches them quickly, and simples' thugs are no opponent for him in close combat, even so wounded like he is. He turn his head for see what they are doing, the three that shot are rearming their bows, the fourth have two swords waiting for him, anxious and trembling by the courage of the man, a simple smile is draw in the face of the man while he run, but the woman look confident, she is aiming him and following with the look each one of his steps, with a devil smile is in her lips, _'stupid girl, why you don't shot?' _the man think confused for that woman.

A tree stands between them, the young man follow running and when he leave of behind the tree one arrow cut across his left shoulder, the force of the shot is enough to make him to stumble, but he regain the balance and keep running, but immediately other arrow was released again by the leader, this time the impact is under his cheekbone, he lower the eyes and can see the flesh and the blood that was produced by the arrow, it entered cleanly without even touch the bone...

The impact throw him to the floor, he try to stand up but the pain is so strong that he only fall again over his knees, his vision is blur, and the pain is taking his full body, he take the first arrow of his shoulder and rip off, _'ignore the pain'_ he say to himself, but a cry out of his mouth... he took the arrow, a piece of flesh is still hanging from the arrowhead, but that doesn't matter, he see what he suspected '_poison_', he raise his look and see the leader, slowly approaching to his now immobilized body, she remove her hood, a elf, that _almost_ explain the precision of the shot.

She is raven haired, blue and deep ice eyes with dark circles, pale skin and a full tattoo in her face, she look sick, maybe she has some sort of disease, but he can see in her face the stronger that this woman is, like a wild flower, strong against any wind.

Now the young man is kneeled, his hood covering great part of his face, and waiting to know what she think to do with him.

She come closer, and whisper to his ear "if I would wanted hit to your good eye, I would have been able to hit it, before that you would begin to run".

_'How could she see my eye in middle of the rain?'_ he mumbles

She is good with the bow, and she is able of do what she says, "the first arrow was enough for many, but you are strong and persistent" she continues whispering him.

The other four men are near and he can see them now, all are elves, and he can hear one of them saying "why he has not fallen yet?", but he ignore them and return his sight to the leader, she is waiting the same, but she isn't anxious like them, she is taking it with calm.

She comes again and whisper in his ear something that he never heard before _"Shue shah tauthau toetoi thuet Lethallan"_ she drop a small laugh and continue "_No yet, I need you a little more". _There was silence for a long time, and then he collapses to the Dark and the pain...

"I don't want to kill you my friend... No yet, I need you a little more"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware, but there are characters and plots that are mine, English is not my native language I'm sorry for the possible grammars mistakes.... all criticism and suggestions are welcome, if it help me with my skills much better. PS: I need a Beta reader.... don't be timid :D

EDIT 30/04/2010: changed of first person to third person I don't feel me good writing of this way, I recommend read it again, there is some things that you possible don't understand in a future if you don't, sorry for the inconveniences.

Rated M for violence and mature themes

* * *

Since he was a child, he has had always the same nightmare, a nightmare that made him awake in a cold sweat and with pain over his body, he hated these nights, he could not go back to sleep after these dreams, for fear of dream again the same.

'_Now I wish to have these nightmares and no the memories of that night that haunt my mind day and night.' _The young man thinks bitterly

When he wakes up the air is chilly and is drizzling outside, he's in a big tent that smell a cinnamon, and mostly of his wounds have been treated.

"What are you doing da'len? You have to rest more" a young Woman told him when I try to get up.

"Where am I?" the man demanded

"Don't worry, you are in a Dalish camp" she speaks as she examines the temperature in his forehead "we take care of your wounds, but these aren't totally healed yet" her voice for some reason is comforting

"How many days I sleep?" The man ask groaning and examining his body

"Barely two nights and this is your second day, we take care of you" she answer to the man

"The same elves that attack me in the forest?" he asked surprised, by many of the rumors that he heard in the past.

Dalish, elves that refused to relinquish their own ways. They instead chose to scatter to the winds, wandering the lands. But he doesn't have anything against the elves, Dalish or not, to the end if a sword can kill them, then they are equals.

"I'm sorry for that but we needed–" her sight fall for a moment and after a sigh she continue "the keeper will explain you later"

"A Dalish keeper?" his voice sound tired and cracked

"She is the Keeper – the leader of a Dalish clan, Her job is to both guide our people as well as collect the lore of our ancestors, her ultimate charge is leading the clan wisely and she does so in a very maternal fashion" she spoke with a tone of proud and fraternal love. "Wait here I will call her"

"That will no be necessary" the voice of a old woman was heard, as she entered to the tent, "Andaran atish'an, my name is Marethari, I'm the keeper of this Clan, What is your name da'len"

"I don't have name," he said an stop of speak, in that the two women glance the young man waiting some more and he follow speaking "I've failed everyone that I knew, I don't deserve one"

"You've done nothing of the sort. Do not blame yourself." Her voice was kind, she was worried about him. But what she thinks doesn't matter to him; he is more interested in his current situation, what is he? A hostage? A _guest?_

"Why you attacked me?" with a smirk in his face he turn to found the keeper eyes "why you saved me?" that was the question that really bother him, Why they saved a human?

"I knew you mother, and I promised her that I will help her, and that I'm doing" the keeper replied

"I doubt that you _knew_ my mother, she would've told me" a groan escaped of his mouth while he tries to sit. "Anyway shooting me arrows poisoned is a hard way to help me"

"I apologize for the hunter; she had passed for many things in the last weeks." She took a deep breath "I know that you too had hard days and if we would ask you to come, you would have refused" with a warm grin in her face she retakes the words "You needed rest, and heal your wounds, because the journey that await you is hard"

"And what you know about me or my journey?" he ask with a serious tone

"Your mother help me to find a way to cure the hunter that you see in the forest, she is tainted by the darkspawn, and even if don't exist a full cure at least we can mitigate the symptoms" she told anguished

"My mother is dead, and she die a few days ago, what you say is impossible" he countered with rage in his glance and words "why the hell you dare bring her name now?"

"I know the terrible fate that suffer your family, and we share your pain"

"Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, hastening to place one last kiss upon your eye. Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber, softening the rolling thunder. Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense. During this, your last hour, only silence." That was a sort of pray to their god's, told by the young woman

"Ma serannas Merril" the keeper said with a look of sadness, but her words soon full the tent again "we know all that you have lived in the last weeks and don't worry we are here for help you"

"How you know that?" this woman knows much more of that he expected, and that worried him, much more that the thought of to be a prisoner of dalish or chasinid "where are my things? Where is my backpack?" the man said desperately

"There" the young woman, Merril, says pointing to his bag and cloak

"let me explain you; you mother speak me since the fade, how you the humans call it, she is the woman that you saw in your dreams when you was child, isn't it true?" she speaks with such certainty, like if she would've lived this and she continue "she is worried about you, and about the path that you are taking, she asked me to give you this"

She handed him a note with only a few sentences, he read many times the note, but it only says that he has to go to the circle of magi to found the key and the answers to the questions that he has now.

The last line say: 'be strong my child, hard times are coming, I regret not having been with you to watch you grow and teach you what you need know, but I'm sure that your family taught you and loved you like I would have done; You are always in my thoughts.'

"I need go, I need reach the south" his words leave now without hesitation "I don't know who she is, but I have to do things more important than follow the lead of a twisted spirit"

His words can be firms but his body is shaking when he tries to stand up, his entirely body jolt in pain, at least now he can feel and move the arm again, no without pain and the other wounds of his chest and eye are healed, they only need time for be completely cured.

"I wish that you reconsider your decisions, but you are free of to do what you consider that is fine" the Dalish keeper sake her head in disapproval and quit her look of him, "Here let you a armor" she said pointing to it "twas' made for you and too two of our best swords" before of leave of the tent she told him a thing more "I hope that you reconsider your path, a _war_ is near and I want that you choose the right side"

The young elf Merril help him to dress his armor, but she doesn't speak him again, the tent is in an ominous silence only disturbed by the sound of the buckets of the armor. The young man check all his things, and nothing left no a single bit, even now he has some of bread and fruits. When he is ready to leave she tied the swords to the belt.

"Thank you, for everything" The man says almost apologizing

"You can wait that the sun finishes of warm the ground" she said quietly

"No, is better of this way" he said shaking his head

Leaving of the camp he found the raven haired hunter, she is looking him contemptuously like the rest of the elves that are with her.

"You can't run from your destiny" she told him while organize her quiver

"I will do my own destiny, and for that first I need to do my duty" he answer teasing her

"We will see" she says with a small laugh

* * *

Finally outside of the Dalish camp he has time for see where he is and the best route for Ostagar.

"You should be obedient and go to the circle of magi" a voice of nowhere said, the voice of a creepy man, but nobody is near of where he is.

"Great, now I'm crazy and listening voices" He didn't sound overly surprised.

"I can help you to control the powers that are awakening in you, I can help you to defeat all your enemies with only your will" continue the voice "I can explain what are that powers and how you can use"

"Thanks but I will take my chances alone" rolling a map the man continue speaking to _himself_ "now shut up I need begin to walk"

Walk for the wilds is dangerous, you can't guide yourself for the sun or trees, they look like if had own life and were playing with you like if you were a mice and they were cats, and the fog don't let you see more than a few yards in front, even so the man is going for the right direction and soon he will be able of reach a road, but the rain and the moisture of the wilds made that the bandages wet and filthy… '_I need to find clean bandages'_ he thought taking into account the possible infections

The third day after leaving the Dalish camp he could see a group of men, soldiers and they are wearing the insignia of the king, a scout, ten, maybe more, _'they have clean bandages_' he thought, he begin to run towards to them and when finally catch up them, he try to introduce himself, but they don't paid attention, there was someone or something else waiting in the wilds and they have fallen in a trap.

"DARKSPAWN" shout one of the men.

The darkspawn are beast twisted and his stench is like rancid cheese. The soldiers have fear but they know that run isn't an option, the darkspawn will follow them for hours if it is necessary.

Soon begin the fight, the soldiers are outnumbered 2-1, the battle is bloody and everyone is fighting only by their lives, the young man is fighting too against the darkspawn and he can see how one of the soldiers gave his life killing some class of mage, the men fight with against them but to the end only three humans are left standing or at least breathing, but the every darkspawn are already death.

A darkspawn kicked the young man in his chest and his wound is reopening _'bad day my friend'_ he mumble while he forced down his pain for a brief moments, but the other two men are worst, one has a arrow embedded in his chest, and he is mumbling the name of a woman but soon he stop of fight and die, the other man is in a similar situation he lost one arm and the bleeding does not stop with nothing, they try to start a fire, but with the weather is almost impossible, that man will die a few hours later… when he begin to suffer the young warrior help him to pass to the fade "maker guide you" he tell to the soldier and stab him with a dagger in his heart.

He takes some of the health poultices of the soldiers and save them for later, but then arrive two persons to the field battle a human and an elf.

"A terrible battle was fought here, wasn't it?" said the human somberly

"I believe that he is only a scavenger I say we have to kill him here" the young elf gave him a sideways glance

"A city elf with personality, that is some new" the young man answer with a glance to the woman and she returned the glance with fierce eyes, without any subtlety; with a little smirk he follow "yes, it was a hard battle but they fought and died honorably"

"I'm Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden." His voice sounded earnestly "Who are you? Obviously you aren't part of this scout, and your dress is a little different to the used for the army"

"I'm a nameless warrior, head of myself" he answered immediately to the Gray warden in a mockery tone

The elf turned and glared him; there was a tension in that look, her expression was dark, she walked over the grass in direction to the man, not for the disrespect to her mentor, but for the prior offense about elves; but the hand of Duncan stands in front of her indicating that she can not fight without his authorization.

"My order is in need of help, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden." Duncan said at the same time that he takes a step closer

"What?" the elf shouts back, maintaining the distance that the Warrior had put between them. "You can not be speaking seriously, look him he is wounded, filthy and we don't even know if he can fight, if not how you explain the bodies of their comrades"

"You need learn many things Kallian" Duncan said plainly "look him again, that wounds are olds and he was fighting against darkspawn in that condition and for the traces of blood you can know that he was fighting to the end; he is an excellent candidate" turning his look to the young man he follow speaking "what you say young man?"

"You are sharp-eyed, old man" the young warrior answered taking position where he was able of defend himself of any attack "but I don't have intentions of join me to the orlesians and to be the new toy of our king"

Duncan looked him again studying the situation after a brief pause he laughed looking the attitude of the man; Kallian for other side was almost in a state of rage, because his mentor allowed him to speak them in that tone, she shrugged her arms resigned to obey Duncan's orders;

The young warrior is more concerned in look for any sudden move from them; _'it would be easier with two eyes' _he drops a little smirk with the thought.

"You know that I can invoke the right of conscription and you will be bounded to follow me, right?" The tension was obvious in his voice

"Invoke your precious right of conscription" the man shouted, while pointed his sword to the warden, "because if you do it, one of us will die here, and I promise that you will be this one". He assured him; immediately he tries to reach his dagger even with his arm in pain he know that he will need it if they fight, he wields this and then he is ready to fight.

The ambient is darkened by the early sunset and the possible fight, Kallian's arms are ready for the first sweeping of her blades, but the senior warden is calmed and doesn't tell nothing to her, only let escape a high sigh.

"All right¡ I am not going to conscript you" the man retorted absently "you are ready for fight even if that cause your death" Duncan take a step more closer towards to the young man and continue "if we fight here you will die but my fellow or I can finish harmed and right now I need everyone that be possible but healthy"

"Wise of you par–" the young warrior countered but the senior warden follow speaking ignoring him

"Anyway the offer continue if you change your mind" Duncan said ignoring what the other man was trying to say "the night is near, maybe you want share the camp with us, in this zone there are many darkspawn and other dangers"

Kallian's green eyes launch a last look of discomfort; gesturing to the young man and making him know that she doesn't trust him. He doesn't trust them either but he nodded to Duncan, _'is better share the camp, I need some time for rest'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware, but there are characters and plots that are mine, English is not my native language I'm sorry for the possible grammars mistakes.... all criticism and suggestions are welcome, if it help me with my skills much better. PS: I follow needing a Beta reader

EDIT 30/04/20010: changed chapter 1 and 2 of first person to third person I don't feel me good writing of this way, I recommend read it again, there is some things that you possible don't understand in a future if you don't, sorry for the inconveniences.

* * *

Rated M for violence and mature themes

* * *

The night was dark and silent only interrupted by the crack of the wood on the fire; the cold air of the wilds filled each one of their senses with a false calm, a false haven, a false hope.

Kallian studied the young man that was in the opposite side of the small camp leaning his head against a tree, he had bandaged half of his body, the bandages in his face were the more notorious even that, she could see a strong and handsome face, shaking her head she continue examining the man; both of his arms and chest were bandaged too. He had dark hair that was trimmed short, dull and disheveled by the travel; in his face had a thin beard of only a few days and he wasn't so older how she first thought, only a few springs older than she.

He had broad shoulders, thick arms and a skin tanned. He was taller, almost so taller like Duncan and his posture was like of a ranked soldier, his head always held high and by the way that he spoke before, she knew that he was not accustomed to receive orders of anyone, maybe because in Ferelden Strength and courage are praised more than wealth or heritage, and that man had both and a big arrogance, she regarded.

Kallian's thoughts were interrupted when Duncan reach her some of stew.

"No all the humans are like Vaughan, you know" Duncan began in a lightly tone glaring at her.

"Maybe" she snorted, while stared the young warrior coldly "then why so secretive? Why he didn't tell us his name? And why he didn't receive our food? For me he's an arrogant bastard" she muttered clenching her teeth

"I don't know, he only told me that he was bringing news to Ostagar" Duncan added looking again to the young man "anyway he only wants go to Ostagar the more soon possible"

"If he tries something I will chop his head in little pieces" She replied gesturing with her spoon the action

He sighed dejectedly for see the discomfort and attitude of the new recruit, but she was right the young man was very secretive and different from many men that he had met. Duncan had never seen anyone heal his own wounds without complaint until he saw this man. A big reason boosts him to continue traveling, he thought.

A sudden rainstorm broke out; the rain was so strong that it hurt when it hit you, Kallian and Duncan sought refuge in their tents; but in the other side of the camp the young warrior came out from under the tree and began to walk to where now was the dying fire, he was dressing only a pant and the bandages of his body, when he was in the center of the camp, he raised his face like if he was defying the sky, Kallian watched him for a few minutes without understand what he was doing, then she entered to her tent to sleep what remained of the night, one of the few nights in the last days that she could rest a little more.

When the elf wake up to the next morning she could see that the men were already packing, Duncan was preparing the breakfast and the young man was already dressed in his leather armor and helping to Duncan to pack some things, _'where he slept? I don't remember that he was carrying more than his bag and we only have two tents' _she thought remembering the rainy night.

Soon they began to walk; the young man walked always to the side of Duncan and Kallian a few steps behind of them, the ability of feel the darkspawn of Duncan was useful, they avoided the raids easily and only stopped for eat something, after that they follow walking, no much words were told in the travel, the only that spoke was Duncan sometimes answering the questions of Kallian about the darkspawn or Gray gardens, sometimes giving orders about route or dangers in the road and after a few hours later they finally had arrived to the fortress of Ostagar.

Ostagar was an imposing fortress constructed by the Imperium long time ago, Ostagar was testament of the power of the Imperium before to fall against Andraste, the tall Tower of Ishal was the first thing that they could see, Kallian was amazed with the structure, she couldn't understand how it still stand after so many centuries

"Very impressive for a bunch of old rocks"

After pass the giant door of rocks they could fully contemplate the ruins, Kallian was the more impressed of them, watching the scenery of the wilds, which could be seen since the bridge, she was so amazed that she ignored the man in gold armor who came to them. He was king Cailan son of king Maric a legendary figure who claimed his kingship by winning a bloody war of independence from Orlais.

"Duncan is good to see you" The blonde man said with a grin in his face, the King sounded like if they had known for some time, dropping a jovial chuckle as he reached the warden

"Your majesty, I didn't expected a royal welcome" Duncan called surprised to see King Cailan

"Ha, and don't receive to the mighty Duncan, I believe that not" He laughed to see the face of surprise of the Gray warden

"Anyway is good to see you too, your Majesty" Duncan said with a smile in his face while the young warrior looked with certain discomfort the picture and Kallian until now noticed who this man was.

"The powerful Duncan fighting at my side in battle, and defeating every darkspawn! Glorious!" Cailan told in a proud tone and a grin of ear to ear "I hear from one of your wardens that you have founded an excellent recruit in Denerim. But I see that you come with two" The King said putting his sights on the young elf first, admiring her beauty, when he tell it she inclined her head in a polite manner, but everyone could see the corner of her lips turn down, after this the king put his sights in the hooded man "much better, more glory for the Wardens and Ferelden"

"Your majesty" the young warrior began to speak, tired of the idle conversation, to the same time as he removed the hood of his head "I'm no a recruit, I come here to bring you important news" the man finished

"Your face result me familiar, I know you?" The king said because under the bandages he could recognize a familiar face.

'_And this is our king an Inexperienced, naive and a foolhardy man that is more worried in his glory than the __welfare of his country'_the young man thought

"Maybe you have seen me before in some tourney, can I speak a moment in private with you, your majesty" he answered plainly

The two men gave a few steps in the opposite direction, where no one could hear them, the elf woman and even Duncan were surprised how the young warrior could persuade so easily to the king to speak with him.

"I'm Aedan Cousland, Bryce's youngest son–" The young warrior in a glib voice began only for to be interrupted by the king

"Oh, of course, now I remember you, I see you in the tourney of Highever few years ago" King Cailan grinned remembering the circumstances where he saw Aedan years ago "your brother has been concerned about your father… what happened? Why are you wounded?" A shout rose from him, glancing the bandaged face of the man

"My family are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle" His expression darkened for a moment "His men arrived after my brother take the troops here, I barely escaped, he wasn't taking hostages, he hoped kill everyone there and after that he would've tell you some twisted story"

"I... can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery!" King's eyes blinked some time and he tightened his jaw strongly "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north. You have my word" he began creating a fist in each of his hands and after a brief pause he immediately lowered his voice "you have all my support in your grief… I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do right now" He said, turning his lips in a smile trying of give comfort to the other man.

"Thank your majesty, I will accept your help and with the army of Highever together we will bring him to justice" Aedan retorted without expression on her face and only a grim tone "the bastard of Howe will not profit from this… now if you excuse me your majesty, I need to go with my brother"

"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds"

"All of them?" he replied with a confused expression

"Yes, that was a suggestion of Teyrn Loghain, maybe you can speak with him later and know where your brother is"

'_Send all the regiment as scout, why?_' Aedan thought, wondering what was wrong "Then first I will go to the infirmary and tomorrow I will speak with him"

"I am sorry to cut this short, but I have to do many things more, farewell my friend" then they walked out in different directions, the king went in direction to the senior warden with a cloudy face; in the other direction the young man gave a strong sigh while shook his head.

* * *

"And this is the man that stole two of your most precious treasuries? I hoped someone better, 'tsk'" the young warrior could hear the voice of the creepy man again with a tone of deception

"He's a good man" Aedan's voice came almost inaudible in some less than a mumble while he walked to the other side of the bridge

"I really hoped a fearless leader, someone more _'mighty'_, someone more _'glorious'_… anyway why you lied to your king? Why you didn't tell him your real name?" he asked

"Shut up" Aedan told loudly this time

"Unless you do not know your own name" a intense laugh was only heard by Aedan "I can tell you it too, let me help you, you can defeat anyone without the help of this foolish king, only accept my knowledge" the voice told him as a tempting offer "look him, he is more anxious of go with the wardens than to help you" the voice remarked

* * *

"You saw, I told you that he is an arrogant bastard, he didn't bow his head to the king" Kallian said teasing Duncan.

Duncan smirked to the Kallian's comment, but soon his face was stoic again by king's reaction to the news that brought the young warrior, he and the knights who accompanied the king looked for some threat when Cailan began to shout, the king's voice sounded peeved, _"I__... can scarcely believe it!__"_, was the only thing that the group could hear; after that, the king returned his usual composure and finally with a hand in the shoulder of the young man, he said goodbye and returned with a cloudy face to Duncan's group.

"Problems? Your majesty" asked Duncan, concerned by the news

"Some, but nothing that I can handle now" replied the King, his voice suddenly tired

"If I can ask, King Cailan, who is the young man?"

"He's the son of a noble family in the north, why you ask?" he said with a worried face by the fate of the Couslands.

Kallian's face was full of rage, clinching her fists and looking the young man fading in the distance.

To see Kallian's reaction to hear the words of the king, like if the young warrior was a demon or worst, Duncan put a hand in her shoulder and began to speak "I haven't see his skills in battle but I think that he will be an excellent gray warden"

"I can assure you that he is really good with the swords, but it is your call" Cailan retorted with a grin in his face

"Thanks your majesty" said Duncan without tell the king the previous attempt of recruit him

"I apologize by my lack of manners, milady" Cailan begin with a jovial tone and a grin in his face "Might I know your name" Cailan said looking the woman

"I'm Kallian Tabris, your majesty" Kallian said absently

"I see you're an elf, friend. From where do you hail?" he asked sincerely

"The alienage of Denerim, Naturally" she snorted with discomfort, but to turn the sight, she saw Duncan's face reminding that she was speaking with the king

"Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there."

"There are many things you know nothing about. Where do I start? Poverty, injustice, murder..." she replied trying to be the more polite that she could but she didn't effort much

"You think I care nothing about these things, but I do. I suppose trust will only come with proof" Cailan said almost apologizing "One day I'll see those walls taken down. Your people have suffered enough" he finished one time more with the grin in his face

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks" King Cailan said

She only nodded with a little smile in her face,

The two men follow discussing about the troops of Redcliffe, and how the battles against the darkspawn were going so well, _'maybe I don't have to fight against that monsters after all'_ thought Kallian.

"What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here" Duncan's voice interrupts the silence, which left the king.

"Maybe it is only a big raid like says the king" replied the elf

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I can feel the archdemon that is behind of this" his voiced sounded worried by the fact that many were losing the faith in that it was a real blight

"We should proceed with the Joining ritual" Duncan said

"What you mean with _ritual_?" she asked suspiciously

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden" he answered without many details

She sighed and shook his head in the thought of the tests that she had to overcome "A hot meal might be nice, first" she said with a grin in her face

Duncan chuckled with Kallian "of course, now you can go and rest, tomorrow we will have to prepare the ritual of joining" Duncan finished

* * *

"Greetings young man" a old woman of snow hair told coming closer to Aedan; he was in the infirmary changing his bandages for some ones more clean "let me help you with your wounds" she said smiling

Aedan only nodded to the woman and let that she began to quit his shirt "You aren't a chatty one I see" she speak again in a peaceful voice

"There is no much that I can say" the man replied calmly

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king" the woman said with a grin in her face and beginning to quit now the bandages

"Nice to meet you" Aedan replied

"Generally the other person too says his name" Wynee's voice sounded more like a scold

"_Generally,_ don't always, and for what you want know my name, how it is useful to you?" Aedan asked teasing the old mage

"Fair enough, then you can say me where you get these wounds?" Wynee told surprised to see the wounds in chest and left arm

"In a battle in the north" he began glancing the mage "I didn't know that the mages were so curious" Aedan's said almost jesting her

"Funny, you don't know a better jo–" she interrupts her own voice to quit the last bandage in his face

"Can't it be so wrong or is it?" he asked knowing the answer

"No, no, the wounded is fine and well healed, too much I think" Wynee sounded surprised to see how the eye was perfectly healed "who heal your wounds? It is well treated, and the scar is notorious but it isn't ugly"

"Thanks I suppose" he say sarcastically "the sight is blur and every light bother me"

"Ha, you are lucky of don't lose your eye… but eventually it will be healed totally" she added "the scar look good in your face, but I can quit you the scar if you wish" said the mage turning her hand in a white flame near of the face of Aedan

"No…. let it, the scars are memories" he told taking the hand of Wynne and tugging it far away from his face

She looked him confused by the reaction of the young man, but she follow healing the others wounds in silence and helping him to bandage his body again.

"There it is, you will can to be in the battle in a week" a grin was drawn in her face "good night, young man" she finished with a gesture of her hand

"Good night, Wynne"

And now he was alone absorbed again in his thoughts….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware… for references used in this chapter look below

.

.

The camp was full of life a little after of the sunrise, a messenger of one scout had arrived in middle of the night warning about a large number of darkspawn, they were waiting something or someone for the moment, but everything pointed to be heading toward the fortress, probably in the later hours of the afternoon. The soldiers and messengers were running preparing everything, repairing all the ballista damaged, putting traps and praying to Andraste for help.

The situation wasn't desperate and the morale of the troops was high, everyone looked trusted by the priors' battles. But by orders of the king everyone had to be ready for fight.

"You, what is happening?" Aedan said pointing to a elf, that passed by the infirmary

"Mi-lo-o-rd, a wave of darkspawn is coming he-re" told the elf obviously nervous

"When?" he asked hurriedly

"Un-ti-l the afterno-on, mi-lo-rd" the elf mumbled

"Good, we have time. Go and follow doing whatever that you are doing" Aedan looked thoughtful and his words where directed to who would've been able to listen

He stands up of his bedroll ignoring what said the elf, he wanted fight, and he felt the necessity of fight growing in him. After a pause, he took a quick bath and changed his bandages; his aspect has changed drastically compared to the last days, now was shaved, his hair was organized and half of the bandages weren't necessary only a few in his chest and arm and he kept the bandage in his eye because the light already hurt it.

Aedan goes straight to the store, observing what was happening in the camp, the king and the other nobles were in the council war being leaded by Teyrn Loghain, he wished to be there discuss with them, all his life he went prepared by that, his father taught him strategies, how lead men in battle, how fight, since he had memory he always carried a sword even if it was made of wood, when he was child he looked the knights fight and soon he began to fight against them too, despite the protests of his mother; but before to be in the council he needs to prove that he is worth of to be there, no to them, to himself.

"Good morning my lord, the camp is agitated today… did you come for supplies?" the quartermaster said

"I need a belt bag that be comfortable in battle, for books, maps and sketches" Aedan said looking the others items that had the quartermaster

A few minutes later he comes with one bag like Aedan was looking "My lord look this, is the better that I have, it is made in leather of halla" said putting the bag in Aedan's hands

"Good, take it" he said giving the quartermaster two sovereigns "get me some of liquor, the more strong that you can"

Aedan took the things of his old bag and began to put it in the new; first three books covered in leathers and tied with a small rope, they fit perfectly, Aedan don't put many attention to the books either to the maps or the money that he carried, only when he take a sketch his expression change totally, the sketch was of a woman in a flower field, Aedan's face hadn't shone of this way since he left Highever, eventually that grin turned in a sad face. He only doubled the drawing and keeps it carefully in the bag.

"You there! Elf!" the quartermaster screamed interrupting the thoughts of Aedan "Where is my armor?" he told glancing a elf woman that passed near accompanied of a man probably a templar by the shield that he carried "And why are you dressed so preposterously?"

Aedan's head turned fast to see the elf, he recognized Kallian's face immediately, she was giving some larger steps while grasped one of her daggers for finally to put it in the throat of the merchant; the templar looked stunned, without know what to do or to say, he raise his hand to stop her, but to the end he only observed the situation. Aedan's sight returned to his belongings paying close attention to what was happening in the other side.

"Are you mistaking for someone else? _Human_" she uttered in a cold anger tone

"I-I'm sorry. Ple-e-ase forgive me" the quartermaster was shaking in terror to feel the cold steel in his body

"Maybe I cut your throat for that you learn to respect the elves" she replied pulling more closer the merchant with her other hand

"Now the grey wardens kill undefended men?" Aedan said without look no one of them.

"Only the stupid ones." Kallian Answered putting her eyes in Aedan, keeping his hand firm in the dagger "Why? You want defend him?" she ask challenging him

"If it is necessary, yes" he answered while he gives turn around and glance the quartermaster "but she is right, you need learn to respect and more when you are speaking with a lady… isn't it true my friend?" he said to the man in a measured voice passing his index finger for the tip of the nose

"Y-yes, o-of course, milady p-please pardon me, is only that the c-camp is very agitated this morning" he replied almost begging "I-I will give you the best discou–"

"YOU… don't dare to give me the back because if you do…" Kallian shouts Aedan throwing the merchant to the ground, realizing that Aedan had turned around.

"What? Are you going to stab me?" Aedan said with a smirk

"You believe that you are better than me, _shem_?"

Kallian shouts tired of the arrogance of the warrior against her, since they met in the wilds the man always avoided her; his answers about anything were sharp even with Duncan, and when she knew that he was the son of a noble his rage grown inside, she wanted face him, to make sure he was like Vaughan and of this way she will enjoy stabbing him.

"Unsheathe your sword and I will show you that I'm better than you" she shouted again

"Are you better only for your skills with the swords, my lady?" he asked in a cocky voice watching her over his shoulder and then began to walk away from the warden

"Y-You come here and face me" she shouts more strong and with more rage

"If you kept that attitude you will die young my lady" he said while organized his hair with a hand "I will be in the training arena if you really want fight"

He didn't wait for an answer and immediately took his way to the arena; Kallian's face was grim and full of rage to see that he wasn't scared, he was so different to Vaughan, Vaughan only just took advantage of those who are weaker than him and only could hide himself behind of his soldiers, and when someone was more strong he tried to bribe them; but Aedan was a warrior that faced her, Aedan didn't flinch when she threatened him, no in the wilds and no here.

"Oh, look we can buy this mace, I think that it will combine perfectly with your armor and with your mood" the templar said to see Kallian's expression

"Alistair… I'm going to the arena" she said hoping that the templar didn't follow her, but he only let escape a deep sigh and began to walk behind her

.

"_Take the dagger of this way"_

"_Tis' good mom?"_

"_Yes, it is good honey"_

"_Adaia, are you sure that to teach her to fight is the correct?"_

"_Our world is full of injustices, we only will use our skills for protect the people that we love... My love, she will make us proud one day, I know"_

"_Of course…"_

_._

The sun beat down softly in her head and the wind of the south was fresh caressing her white skin, even the smell of the dogs of the kennels had faded away; while she walked she felt nervous, more nervous than when his father told her about her betrothed.

When she could see the _arena _she was surprised and a little disappointed, it wasn't what she had hoped that was only a circle of rocks where two soldiers would fight until one of them would've accepted his defeat.

She walked towards the arena playing with a ring in his finger, thinking about everything that she left behind, her family, friends, love and thinking if to be a grey warden was a big opportunity or a punishment of the Maker.

She saw Aedan's figure looking the wilds absently, she thought for a moment in go with the other warden and don't fight, but then everyone would think that she was a coward and she will doesn't accept it.

When Aedan turn his sight, he could notice she was staring him; he nodded his head telling her that he was ready for fight.

"Maybe we can make a competence of eat cheese or toss a coin" Alistair said while the other two ignored him and got ready for to fight

Kallian didn't give him time to attack; she charged against the warrior in a sprint but he didn't move an inch and when she put her daggers in form of scissors in his neck his face either changed.

"You won my lady, congratulations" he said in a earnestly voice

"How you dare? Fight, face me" she shout harder

"Why you want fight? You want prove me that you are better than me?"

"Y-Yes… No, I want that you fight"

Aedan only nodded her with much discomfort

They retake the positions and began again to fight, this time Aedan charged against her wielding his dagger in a reverse grip and waving it when he was near of she, to the which she dodged giving a step to her left side only for be received by a knock in the chest with the hilt of Aedan's sword.

The force of the blow sent Kallian's body outside the circle, it stopped her breath a few seconds and then she began to cough, a hard and painful cough; her mouth tasted blood and her chest sent a pain with every heartbeat.

"Are you fine? Let's go to the infirmary" Alistair said worried by the elf, but she only sat in the place staring Aedan.

Aedan walked toward her and kneeled to her side using his sword as cane. He took a deep breath while shook his head "my lady, you are the only one that want fight, then _fight_ with all your strength, no like if you were made of porcelain" he said bitterly

"Shut up, you haven't defeated me yet, _shem_" Kallian shouted while tried to get in her feet "I didn't fought with all my strength because I had pity of you and your wounds"

Aedan sighed with a frown "then fight with your entire strength _elf_"

They circled each other for a moment until she attacked him for his right side, knowing that he used his left arm more like defense than attack, she fought hard against him gritting her teeth, the sound of the metal clasping was the only thing that he could hear while blocked the attack, then immediately other blow came from her, this time over his left side, Kallian was so faster that she could change of direction of her feet and daggers in a blink, then when Aedan attacked, she covered herself crossing the daggers and giving a step back, the quick-stepping rogue could easily maneuver all attacks that he launched, but she never could swing her dagger the enough near of him.

Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead as she tried to connect a blow to Aedan, Kallian was faster and she dodged every one of the blows, but when she attacked she either couldn't found a wider flank angle to attack, Aedan always kept his face looking her trying to avoid blows in his sides especially his left arm, that began to hurt him again.

Tired of the battle he charged one more time to Kallian and when she crossed the daggers in defense, Aedan let drop his weapons and took with force her wrists, forcing her to drop her daggers; He looked into her fierce eyes for a moment, a moment in that none made a move, a moment that seemed an eternity.

Amid a faltering breath he released her hands, Kallian didn't react against this; her sight was lost in the warrior wondering what the motivations of the warrior were and now questioning her own motivations.

"You fight well my lady… you don't have to prove to anyone nothing, only to yourself… and don't let that the others told you what you can do or what you can't" he said while collected his weapons "you born free and you can choose your own destiny, when you been able to understand what that means you will be better than me or anyone" Aedan added with a rueful smile

Kallian's eyes were lost for a moment, looking that the young warrior doesn't affect the battle, he looked her like a equal and when he was leaving he bow her with a small smile in his face.

"Let's go we need found the other recruits" Kallian said with a smile seeing how Aedan hailed to other man

.

.

.

Aedan picked up her cloak and placed it gently buttoning the silver brooch, turning around he saw in the crowd a stoic and dark haired man in a full silver armor, a warrior forged in battle, a hero, _the_ _hero_ of river Dane, Teyrn Loghain.

Aedan smiled a moment when he saw the Teyrn, Teyrn Loghain always was a hero for him, the ideal that a man can be great for his abilities no for his highborn; Aedan always despise the idea that like he is the son of a noble he should be treated better, although he took advantage of some of these benefits.

"Teyrn Loghain"

Aedan Cross his arms and bow his head hailing to the Teyrn, glancing to Teyrn's eyes directly

"You look familiar. Have I seen you at the Landsmeet?" Loghain asked curiously

"I'm Aedan Cousland, Bryce's son." he answer with a voice that is intentionally earnest.

"Of course… the king told me of his promise. I am certain he has every intention of following it through"

"I hope that" he said turning his head and looking the huge and blue sky "anyway, the king told me that you send my brother like scout" he added looking him again

"That's true" he confirms

"And with all his soldiers. Why?"

"This is a strategic decision" the Teyrn said in a evasively tone

"Of course send the third army more bigger only like scout, that is a strategic decision, I'm not a spoiled boy my lord, do not try to fool me"

Aedan folded his arms while waited an answer of Teyrn Loghain, but the Teyrn only let drop a snort in amusement

"What your father said was true; he raised two clever, fearless and strong men, but also stubborn and reckless"

"You are a great man Teyrn Loghain and I give you the thanks for all that you have done for Ferelden, but not for this I'll stop questioning your decisions" Aedan said without the tone of his voice showed something

A long time that no one discussed the Loghain's decisions, and the few that did always showed doubtful, and at least Aedan was a good actor because he didn't show that he was doubtful about to ask. Loghain was pleased with the young man, Aedan reminded him to Ser Cauthrien or even in some aspects to himself.

"All right, you deserve hear, to the end he is your brother and you two are of the same mind" Loghain said glancing Aedan

After cross the camp they entered to Loghain's tent where he took some maps of the zone and began to explain to Aedan that to the west of the Korcari wilds was forming other group of darkspawn.

"Then they were divided in two, one leaded by my brother and other leaded by Ser Natalie" Aedan said looking the map in the desk "I don't see the problem, why the king doesn't know about this?" Aedan frowned and shook his head in confusion

"Because the king only trusts in the legend of the grey wardens, and he will mobilize all the army only for a small group of darkspawn" Loghain answered in an annoyed tone

Aedan only sighed to see that Teyrn Loghain was right "My father told me that are four legions of chevaliers and grey wardens in the border only waiting the authorization of the king"

"Yes, it is unforgivable but true" The Teyrn said rolling his eyes and looking outside of the tent

"Cailan trust too much in them, I know that the grey wardens don't have political interests, but either loyalty to Ferelden"

"Sometimes I think that he is manipulated for the wardens and sometimes look of this way" Loghain's stoic expression fell for a moment revealing a troubled Teyrn

"Maric respected the Grey Wardens. They have an honored place in the hearts of our people. But surely you already know, for sure some noble friend spoke about this" Loghain said looking Aedan with the ice blue glare that he had

"I'm no the friendly type, the only friend noble that I have is my brother" A small chuckle come from both men

"Cailan told me that they are thinking in to recruit you" Loghain told disrupting the pleasant atmosphere

"That is what the orlesian wants, but it doesn't will happen" He replied bitterly and biting a lip

"Why not? They are a respected order and of sure with our king you will have much glory"

"I don't fight for glory, I fight for…"

'_Family, duty and honor'_ the rules which govern the life of a Cousland

"Because that is my duty" Aedan finished looking the Teyrn, to which he gave a look of approval

"I saw your fight with the recruit of the wardens, are you in shape for fight this night?" Teyrn Loghain asked

"I have fought in worst conditions" Aedan replied in a plain tone

"With a broken rib and against a wild boar?" Loghain asked again with a look of curiosity

"And with Anora scolding me each five steps… I had almost forgotten that" Aedan's chuckle was low but the enough strong for be heard in all the tent

"Then yes, you have fought in worst conditions… I want that you fight with my men this night" Logahin said directly

"This will be a honor my lord" Aedan said nodding towards Loghain

.

.

.

**A/N: References: **I take like reference of armies the population and others things mentioned in the 'Dragon Age: Origins PRIMA official game guide strategy':Capital: Denerim (pop. 70,000) Other Settlements: Highever (20,000), Gwaren (10,000), Lothering (500), Redcliffe (200)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware

.

.

"_Who will be you Natalie?" a redhead boy asked to a beautiful girl with a small grin in his face_

"_I will be Queen Rowan" she answered as put her hair behind of his ear_

"_Then I will be King Maric" The redhead boy bowed to Natalie with a glee grin while she blushed_

"_That's no fair, I don't want be an orlesian, the orlesians always lost" __a boy younger than they, interrupted with a wince of disgust to which they guffawed_

"_Well then, who you want to be?" the old boy told __as he ruffled boy's hair with his hand_

"_I want be Teyrn Loghain… no wait… today I will be dad" excited the small boy took a small sword of wood and raise it to the sky_

"_All right, then we will expels the orlesians today" he uttered raising a small sword to the sky too_

"_Fergus... We will be one day like them? Like dad, like Maric, Like Loghain?" The small boy asked looking him with wide eyes _

"_Of course, we will fight for the good and the justice" __he replied with conviction and an aura of charisma…_

_The three kids played all the afternoon saving Ferelden in a joyful ambient that they don't want that finish_

"_Natalie" The younger boy said looking the girl_

"_Hmm?" she muttered as cleaned the dirt of the face of the small boy, always smiling him _

"_What is the good?" he asked while she caressed his cheek with a thumb and when she finish Natalie embraced him strongly_

.

.

.

.

The sun is high and had been there enough to make it appear that the time has stopped, but dark clouds are forming quickly promising a storm later and air has become heavy again with the smell of the wilds and darkspawns.

Aedan was in a side of the camp, to the edge in a part without railing, drinking some of liquor that the quartermaster get for him, trying to think about his previous chat with Teyrn Loghain; for Aedan all always was a puzzle and this time wasn't different.

That Loghain was hiding information to the king about battles was a concern, but not as much as the fact that his brother has been involved in this, Fergus wasn't stupid and he know about politics much better than Aedan, the thought that he had decided to hide information without authorization from his father was something unimaginable for him, anyway to be an allied of Teyrn Loghain wasn't bad, all the contrary it was a great opportunity and Aedan knew, but he want to know what piece of the puzzle left there.

'_Politics and war have generally gone hand in hand in Ferelden'_ Aedan thought bitterly

And the wardens are other problem for him, his father respected the order, but more because king Maric brought them to Ferelden restoring their privileges and putting all his trust in them, but why the grey wardens are necessary for finish the blight? They are strong and they showed it two centuries ago, when they faced the king, to the end the wardens lost, but took all the real army to expel them.

'_But many fereldans are strong too; what made the wardens so specials that they only can defeat the blight, will be true the servant's gossip? That the grey wardens brought the blight here'_

A sharp bark call the attention of the young man, a great black mabari painted whit a red kaddis that come direct to him.

"Easy boy" Aedan knelt and put his hand in front of the dog "we are in the edge and this is a long, long fall" the mabari whined and began to lick the palm of the man

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience" a warrior said glancing how the beast right now is only like a puppy "is strange that a mabari obey someone that isn't it master"

"Time ago I had a mabari… I know a few tricks" Aedan said while rubbed the ear of the animal

"Is hard lost a friend like them"

"Is true" he acquiesced "but he died in battle like a warrior" he said putting his eyes in the eyes of mabari

'_The dream of any warrior… dies in battle'_

"You are an ash warrior, isn't true?" Aedan asked and the warrior nodded "you know about the plans of battle of grey wardens for this night?"

.

.

.

.

"What? I thought that you could conscript anyone that you wanted" Kallian shouted as walked toward to Duncan

"It is true" Duncan's hands take a great silver goblet

"Then why you don't conscript him, you told that he will be a finest grey warden" Kallian cross her arms then looked him more seriously "and now we can have witness and king's approval"

"His father is our allied an-"

"With more reason you can conscript him" she retorted with a sly smile in her face that quickly hided of Duncan's eyes

"He is an ally but it does not mean that he will accept that one of his sons joins the wardens, like warden your past does not matter, and that means he wouldn't be the heir"

"That put his other son then" she hissed turning his head over her shoulder in disgust

"And he is an officer of Teyrn Loghain too" Duncan said as Kallian eyes widened in surprise to recognize who was the man that Duncan was speaking "and the Teyrn doesn't trust totally in us… Our order is too small to risk animosity with Ferelden's nobility." Duncan added

Kallian know very little about Ferelden's nobility but everyone in Ferelden knew about how Teyrn Loghain had defeated the orlesians, she learned too that Teyrn Loghain was the greatest friend of King Maric and now was the more trusted advisor of king Cailan and queen's father.

"Lets go we need to begin the joining" Duncan's hand showed the road

Kallian and Duncan gone straight to meet with the others two recruits and Alistair; the afternoon was waning and the clouds were in an orange tone giving a spectacular beauty to the ruins where the sunlight struck.

Soon Duncan began to explain them what was necessary for be a grey warden, Kallian gasped and placed her hands to cover her mouth at to know that they will have to drink the blood of those beasts, they had collected the blood only a few hours ago and that was the first time that Kallian fought against the darkspawn, she was scared and she didn't know how fight against an opponent that attacked her directly, she was more a thief, someone more specialized in attack since the shadows and she could see it in the duel of the morning and later against the darkspawn.

Daveth a sultry and fun thief taught her some tips of how attack the enemies openly, she sympathized almost immediately with him, his flirts were nice and for first time in many days she felt free to express as she would do at home, even when he and Alistair was afraid of that young witch Morrigan would turned them in toads, she could feel that everything will be fine.

The witch looked dangerous but made no threats and seemed helpful, she took them to where her mother, an old and creepy woman that for some reason had and protected the treaties of the wardens, but now drink the blood of those creatures, that was something that she didn't want to go through that.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." Alistair said helping Duncan with the preparative for the joining

Daveth was called for Duncan as he picked the goblet with darkspawn's blood; Daveth's hands took the goblet and directed it towards his mouth, Kallian drop a soft sob as Daveth collapsed to the ground, his eyes turned totally white and a muffled and painful cry leave of his throat, he looked someone that would could help him, he stretch his hand trying to reach Duncan's armor, but Duncan stood there only looking him in his death throes, until finally lifeless Daveth's body fall to the cold ground; "I am sorry Daveth" Duncan uttered.

"Step forward, Jory" Duncan offered the goblet filled again with the dark substance to him

"I have a wife. A child! Had I known" Ser Jory slapped the cup and dropped its content as reached and grasped his greatsword, Kallian gave a steps back while wide her eyes in awe and putting her shaking hand in the hilt of the dagger.

"There is no turning back; the joining is not yet complete" Duncan's face was hardened as reached a dagger of his waist, the knight attacked the warden in a slow and clumsy move that the senior warden dodged, in a fast counterattack Duncan's dagger went through of his chest, piercing armor, bones and flesh alike, leaving a fountain of blood emanating from his chest, Ser Jory mumbled something about his wife and son and with a deep breath he passed away "I am sorry" Duncan said with a sad expression

Kallian's face showed terror, fear and betrayal, Duncan took the goblet of the floor and gave it for that Alistair to fill again, Kallian gave a step back stumbling with the greatsword of the fallen knight, this wasn't what she wanted, she closed her eyes and whished to be in other side, to be with her family, her father, her cousins.

Duncan offered the cup to her, but she shook her head, she was petrified, she didn't what to do. "Please, take the cup" Alistair said in a worried voice.

Duncan stepped forward and offered the goblet once more, Kallian swallowed the saliva from her mouth, and slowly licked her dry lips as she took the cup, when she drink the liquid, she felt her throat burning, she fall in her knees feeling a immense pain running from her body that ripped her bowels, she wanted scream but she hardly could breath, she wanted run but she couldn't feel the legs, she wanted cut her throat with her own fingers but then she collapsed in the stone.

"Are you my new prey?" A twisted beast asked staring her, its frighten eyes looked her while she was in the ground trying to escape of the beast, she tried to run but this dragon was in every direction and his roar was a penetrating sound that seemed to destroy her ears, its fangs and claws tried to reach her, and in many occasion they did causing many injures in her small body. "Soon you will be mine, mortal"

.

.

.

.

"_Why? Why father?" a young Kallian shouted with tears rolling in her cheeks_

"_Come here, my little girl" an ash-haired elf told her with the arms open_

"_It is unfair father" Kallian's head buried in the chest of her father as she sobbed harder_

"_Hush, honey" _

"_Why she died? The half of those bastards is live there outside" she shouted letting drop more tears_

"_Your mother died for us, protecting us" the elf said in tenderly voice "she is with the maker now and she will watch us since there"_

"_I know, I know" her sobs are soft and she hugged her father more strongly_

"_She died protecting the people that she loved, that's what she wished, protect you" he kissed her forehead and embraced her strongly_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware  
Sorry for the delay

.

.

The moon's light fall over the ruins, everything from knights to mabaris was ready for the upcoming battle. Aedan was ready too with the troops of Teyrn Loghain, he felt comfortable being able to fight under the command of one of the greatest generals who had sired this land, despite everything that had happened in recent weeks, he could feel again that he had a solid way to achieve his own objectives. He was astonished when a messenger told him that the king wished to see him in the council war, not that he doesn't want to be there, but for some reason he did not want to go that night.

.

.

"No, I will stay with the gray wardens in the front drawing the darkspawn" King Cailan told to the small group that was gathered in the council

"If you allow me to speak your majesty, is dangerous that you will be in the front" Aedan approached the table as he spoke those words, he bowed in form of greeting in the direction where were the king and Teyrn Loghain, in a quick scan of the people who were there, he was able to note that apart from the two men in heavy armor were also the revered mother, the leader of the grey wardens Duncan, and one mage, his eyes stopped on the mage for a moment, something in this man looked familiar but he could not remember where or when Aedan had seen him.

Aedan blinked a few times as he removed his view of the mage putting his hands in the table "The horses are useless, they are sensible beasts and are scared easily by the corruption of the darkspawn, we can't use them" he looked up finding the eyes of the king.

Teyrn Loghain smiled faintly to see how the young Cousland developed the same idea that he had in mind "If something happen we will not be able of reach to help you in time" Loghain added

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault" the blonde man replied to the Teyrn

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines" Teyrn Loghain seemed angry under his always stoic expression

Aedan listened the discussion between the two men, only being distracted when the more new of the grey wardens appeared in the place, he looked a moment to Kallian and how she seemed pale and tired, she swiftly stood next to the other warden, returning the glance to the warrior, their eyes met for a moment, but soon he turned his face with a emotionless expression to continue listening the conversation, that was the first time that she was in a meeting of this sort, but she soon understand about what were speaking the two men, it was the first time too, that she saw to Teyrn Loghain, she expected a old man cover in gray hair, but the man in front of she was a warrior ready for the battle.

The conversation turned a little heavier when King Cailan mentioned that maybe they should wait for the orlesian troops, the Teyrn replied that was foolish to think that Ferelden was unable of defend itself and even when Cailan suggested that then the Ferelden's troops will be enough for this battle, the tension did not diminish, but nobody made a comment about this, Aedan and Duncan seemed concerned but they keep their thoughts for themselves and Kallian did the same that her leader.

Kin Cailan offered the more sincere congratulation to Kallian, she felt that maybe he was speaking with someone else; a few days ago she never imagined that the king would be speaking with her and less in such proud tone. Soon the plan of the battle was settled, Alistair and Kallian shall light the beacon signaling to the Teyrn's men charge from the cover, to Kallian didn't liked the idea of go and only set a fire but the king insist, even the mage offered to do this without the necessity of the tower, but the grand cleric opposed to this, then Kallian sighed resigned to her fate.

"My friend" the king said to Aedan "I want you to accompany the grey wardens in the beacon"

"What? You need three men for send the signal" Aedan struck the table with both hands

"You already told that they were the best; why they will need my help?" he said in a sarcastic and angry tone

"Be careful with your tone; remember that you are speaking with _your_ king" Teyrn Loghain said to Aedan with a hardened expression

"I'm sorry your majesty" Aedan frowned and snorted out these words, the tone of his voice was rough but he refrained from showing his anger "but if you allow me I'm already prepared for fight under the command of Teyrn Loghain"

"No, it's best that you go with the wardens, you can help them if a problem occurs" king Cailan always had a beaming expression that frustrated Aedan "also I heard that Duncan is interested in recruit you, going with them will help you to know your future comrades"

He waited that Teyrn Loghain said something but such words never came, Aedan clench his fists and teeth so evidently that the revered mother only let escape a gasp in discomfort, she was about to scold him when Aedan spoke in a hard tone interrupting her "I'm not looking forward to that"

"Anyway the beacon is very important… you see? Glory for everyone!" Cailan told him in his always jovial tone

Aedan rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave a few steps away from the table "Like you _wish_ your majesty" He said leaving the council to meet the wardens in the bridge.

When the council ended Kallian and Duncan marched towards to grey warden's tent, "it was good, wasn't it?" said Kallian thinking in how the king defend the wardens in every moment, but Duncan only nodded and gave her a tired smile, they could see in front of the fire Alistair's figure waving a hand.

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit, the young warrior Aedan will accompany you" Duncan said

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair told as rubbed his forehead

"I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle" Kallian protested too crossing his arms and gesturing a wince in her face

"That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there" Duncan hand pointed the tower while his glare was in the young wardens

"I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no" Alistair said in a mockery tone as tried to gave a few steps of the dance

"I think I'd like to see that" she muttered with a chuckle

"For a pretty lady like you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress" Alistair's face flushed as both of them giggled

"Then it's a promise" the elf said as flushed a little too

Duncan let out a long sigh and a low chuckle to see that at least the spirits of them were in a good mood "We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for" Duncan said looking proudly them "Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title"

"Duncan… may the Maker watch over you" Alistair told with sadly eyes to his master

"May He watch over us all" Duncan replied solemnly as he bowed to them and disappeared into the shadows of the camp

With this they headed direct to the bridge, Kallian could see to the young warrior that was knelt near of the start of the bridge, she asked herself about the strange weapons that he carried, both curved and with only one edge, very different to the Ferelden's swords _'but he isn't a common man, I suppose'_

Aedan was unrolling the bandages of his face when he noticed the presence of the two wardens; he put the bandages in a rock and stood in front of them; this was the first time that Kallian could to see him without bandages in the face, what most caught her attention was his dark green eyes, a deep and expressive green but right now only were darkened.

"Are you ready warden?" Aedan asked interrupting Kallian thoughts

Kallian frowned and shook her head "I'm ready and my name is Kallian, no warden"

"And the mine is Aedan, but it isn't pretty like yours, or it is? Anyway it doesn't affect the task" he dropped a hollow smile while raked his hair with the hand

"Bastard" she mumbled as furrow the brow while tried not to smile; Aedan only let out a chuckle to see the annoyed expression of the elf

"Let's go we need to hold the torch" Alistair told to see how she began to smile him

.

.

.

.

When Alistair awake his head hurt more that he would've imagined in his entire life, he slowly opened his eyes as they adjusted to the light, he hoped to be in a tent in Ostagar but he was in a hut in the deep of the wilds, Alistair let out a groan as he get in feet; the desperation took control of his body when he saw a small body lying in a bed, he ran toward to Kallian and took her hand and drop a low sobs.

"She will be fine; there is no need to worry or childish whimper"

"You…" Alistair shouted to the woman that entered to the hut "… you witch, what did you do to her?"

"My-my a hostile one" she said with a small chuckle "this is the way to thank those who helped you?"

"Y-you helped us?" Alistair rubbed his head in confusion "you are Morrigan, Right? … riiight… How did we get here?" the witch only giggled in amusement to see the expression of pain and confusion of Alistair.

"Mother is waiting you outside; she will tell you what you need to know" Morrigan said, wiping the sweat from Kallian's forehead "now let me alone I have to change her bandages"

Alistair agreed voicelessly and dropping Kallian's hand he went straight to look for Morrigan's mother, when she told him everything all that had happened in the battle something inside of him broke in many pieces, he couldn't believe this, he didn't want believe, the wardens who were his family, Duncan even the king himself lied now dead by fault of Loghain, it was another sort of pain, a terrible emotional pain, _'how this could happen? Why did this happen?'_

Alistair tried to didn't believe in what Morrigan's mother told him but soon he began to accept it and in that moment Alistair wanted forget everything, close his eyes and awake in Ostagar, joke with the other wardens, speak with Duncan, but this never happened, each time that he opened his eyes, he saw the wilds the hut and from time in time some of the witches that entered to take care of his fellow warden.

Alistair looked more detailed the place, apart from the trees and the hut, he saw Aedan's figure near of a pit, he seemed more a part from the wilds, a statue maybe that a person, but then Alistair could remember how they were rescued, they were in the top of the tower when a ogre attacked them, the mage that accompanied them died when his body was split in two and the ogre then in what seemed a decrepit laugh went straight to Kallian, to see this Aedan tried to call the attention of the ogre shouting to it, from the other side Alistair did the same, but the ogre don't change of target and follow attacking Kallian, she was trying to flank the ogre with her faster moves, but between to duck the massive fist and without a good angle, attack in vitals parts was some near to impossible; Aedan charged against the ogre as threw his dagger aiming to the chest of the beast, the distraction was enough for Kallian to fly through the air, nailing their daggers on the head of the ogre.

Aedan looked the battlefield as the wardens set the fire in the tower, or at least Alistair remembered of this way, Kallian and Alistair felt relief to see the tongues of fire consuming the oil, but soon more darkspawn appear from the door shooting arrows, a few of these hit Kallian that fell in the floor unconscious, Alistair protected the body of his fellow with the shield as saw how the dome of the tower began to collapse over the head of the darkspawns; a giant bird was causing this, the same bird that caught him in one of its legs, Alistair tried forcefully to break free from his prison of claws, he stopped when he saw Aedan running towards to Kallian, he took her putting Kallian's back in his chest and surrounding her with his arms, then the bird took them in the other leg and began to fly, then all turned black for Alistair.

In the days that Kallian remained unconscious Alistair tried to speak with Aedan, but the only words that he could hear were questions about Kallian's health, Alistair couldn't understand Aedan, he only knew that he was a possible recruit but he was indifferent to this or to anything that Alistair told, for the mornings Aedan only spoke a few words with the old witch and went out in the wilds, then he returned after the twilight and started a fire, the same routine repeated for five days, but in the sixth day Kallian finally awake and then all changed.

"YOU, you are a traitor, you and Loghain planned it all"

"Is good to see that you are fine, warden"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware, not me : (

.

.

"Where he is going mother?" the young witch Morrigan said to see how Aedan went off to the wilds, it was the third day that he did this, somehow he always returned unharmed and only speak a few words with Morrigan's mother, he didn't answer questions of the dim-witted templar or from she, he just sits in front the fire and stayed quiet mostly of the night.

"He is going to look for his army" Flemeth answered her as she prepared some class of potion in several flasks

"Tis' weird, yesterday he passed very near of one scout"

Morrigan followed him part of the day in a raven form, she was intrigued how he survived, he couldn't felt the darkspawns, but when he founded some he fooled them easily and followed his way, she could feel a presence that spoke with him, sometimes warning him about the danger, then he changed of route avoiding the darkspawn. And then when he found one of the last scouts of the man who was to respond to the signal of the king, Aedan only watched since the shadows waiting until the last one of them disappeared in the fog.

"Beware girl; you are paying much attention at this man"

"He's different, he isn't a grey warden but his blood is tainted too" Morrigan told in a suspicious tone

"The demons teach more than blood magic, you already know that, now don't pester me with fool questions" Flemeth said mixing more liquids in the flasks

"A reaver, tsk, interesting"

Flemeth taught her about of many forbidden arts and the reaver was one of them, the reavers are warriors that terrorize their enemies, feast upon the souls of their slain opponents to heal their own flesh and that makes them more powerful as they come nearer to their own deaths.

"He wasn't in my plans, but he opens us several possibilities" Flemeth said signaling a flask with a viscose substance

"Or maybe he is a thorn in your plans" Morrigan replied handing her the flask "when you are going to tell me what are you planning?"

"Soon… now go and take care of the warden" the old witch order her shaking the bottle for the last time

The routine was always the same, Morrigan saw how Aedan asked Flemeth for information on the wilds, he asked about a group of soldiers too with a specific banner, a laurel wreath, which resembles two white wings, but the old witch never said anything concrete and always answered in riddles. And in the other side the whinny templar annoyed Morrigan with questions about each poultice that she used in the elf warden. That day wasn't different, the rain continued washing the wilds, but this did not prevent the young warrior left to the wilds again, looking for _his _army, Alistair passed mostly of the time watching his fellow warden or lost in his own grief, for Morrigan was evident that he didn't trust in them and that he wasn't the most brilliant of the wardens was some obvious too.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased" Morrigan said in good naturedly when saw Kallian trying to sit in the bed

"Err... yes. Where am I?" Kallian's tone was weak and with some hints of pain, she rubbed her head that she felt was spinning

"Back in the Wilds, of course. I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten, and I have just bandaged your wounds how does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?"

Kallian remembered being attacked in the tower after they lighted the beacon and how some arrows hit her, after that the memories are clouded, she could remember that Aedan was holding her in his arms-

"Wait... what happened to the army? To the king?" she interrupted her thoughts feeling that something was wrong… if Alistair and Aedan survived, why they were in the wilds and not in Ostagar

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle." Morrigan told her plainly "Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend... he is not taking it well."

"Why did Teyrn Loghain abandon the king?" Kallian's eyes were confused; she knew that Loghain was the best friend of Maric, and Cailan was like a son for him or at least that was the people said _'it is what the nobles do, stab each other only for get more power' _she thought bitterly while shrugged

"I do not know who this Loghain even is. Perhaps ask Mother of it" the witch replied trying to help to Kallian to get on her feet

"Thank you for helping me, Morrigan"

"I... you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer" Morrigan said in a pleased tone

For Morrigan Kallian was more interesting that the other two men, the first was a fool and had fear of she, and the second although he was a reaver, he didn't show fear but followed ignoring her and only was worried about the elf and his own business. But Kallian didn't showed signs of fear and seemed open of mind with respect to her.

.

Aedan returned before the noon to the hut due to the rain and the bandages on his face were wet, the first image that he could see was the witches together with the wardens, he smiled to himself a moment before to go with them.

"You arrive just to time, Lad" The old witch told "I was beginning to think that the wardens will leave you here in the wilds"

"And probably they will" Morrigan barely could hear this from Aedan as she drew a generous smirk in her face, but something was wrong, Kallian's expression hardened immediately when she saw the young warrior

"YOU, you are a traitor, you and Loghain planned everything" Kallian shouted him with an immeasurable anger

"Is good to see that you are fine, warden" he retorted with a half-smile in his face

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a more soberly tone "You come to finish the task of your _Lord?_" she emphasized the last word showing her anger

"What you mean? Is he an allied of Loghain?" Alistair asked to see Kallian so flurried, she looked him and nodded

'_Surprising she already told it and he follow asking'_Morrigan thought to see Alistair's confusion

"They abandon you here?" Kallian asked again to the warrior

"I could go with them, but you are more interesting my lady" He said with a smirk, Kallian's temper take the best of her and grasped the daggers pointing them to Aedan "if you want fight, fight, but I'm not going to be your opponent, you are weak for your wounds, besides I lost my dagger" It was earnestly and a bit of a joke

"Then I will be your opponent" Alistair said with heavy breathing as he took the shield and sword, Aedan only narrowed his visible eye and smiled slyly while caressed the pommel of his sword

"Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to heal you again" the old witch said, sounding more like a scolding, then the two men paused for a moment

"What you want?" Kallian told with a frown

"You are leaving of the wilds, I want leave too" Aedan returned his gaze to her

"And you expect that we trust in you" she snorted in disbelief about what she was hearing

"Yes" he answered plainly and without sign of emotion in his voice

'_For to be __some sort of abomination, __he is either very stupid or very clever__' _Morrigan was amused with the small fight between them

"The path for left the wilds is dangerous" Morrigan interrupted them and before Kallian could speak she followed "I suggest that he accompany us… maybe we can use him like distraction"

"NO… he will kill us in the first opportunity" Alistair said desperately with his sword shaking in his hand

"If he would've wished kill us, at this time we'd be dead, anyway he follow being a recruit" Kallian replied quickly showing a mischievous smile, she knew that he had many opportunities for kill them

"I promise you warden; I will not do anything against you or your companions or some that mean harm for you; I promise you that I will follow you until you want" when he finished he bit his finger and drew a diagonal line in his forehead with the blood "my word is my bond"

"You can't believe what he says" Alistair told expecting some sign of approbation of Kallian

"If he tries something, I will kill him personally" The young witch told in an amused tone

"He can accompany us" Finally Kallian ordered, Alistair only frowned and gave the back "I will do your life miserable _shem_" she said in a low voice

"You can try" Aedan said with a smile

The days into the wilds passed quickly and silent fortunately for the young witch, the former-templar has veered between anger and grief, at least without his fool jokes, Morrigan thought, the other warden, Kallian was someone worthy of to be watched, a strong woman in body and spirit she assumed the leadership when his companion put first his pride that the logic actions to do, Aedan didn't said much or did really, he told that he promised follow the warden, don't obey her orders about start a fire or other mundane tasks, which deeply annoyed the warden, he only helped when it wasn't ordered. The battles occasionally appeared, but nothing that they couldn't defeat and so finally they arrived to Lothering.

"Well there it is, Lothering, pretty as painting" Alistair said sarcastically as they approached to the town

"Wow the templar is speaking again" Aedan said with a wince of surprise

"Pity, I thought that he had made a silence vow" Morrigan scoffed

"I never took vows, I only was trained like templar… and _now _I am a grey warden" Alistair tried to defend himself but only got more laughs of the witch and the warrior

"Then you are a failure of templar" Aedan finished

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you?" Alistair said more upset but they didn't change their amused face and Kallian seemed distracted by the unfortunate condition of the people "Just what you would do if your mother died?" Alistair asked Morrigan

"Before or after I stopped laughing" the witch replied with a low chuckle

"Right, very creepy. Forget I asked"

Aedan yawned trying to avoid the conversation "I have dried the throat; I will be in the tavern if you need me" the mabari barked cocking his head, he was a dog that followed Kallian in the wilds; she named him Hafter due an old hero "You want come boy? Let's go I will get you a bone"

"Why he go with him?" Alistair asked

"Because the mabari is more intelligent than you" Morrigan said him

.

.

.

.

She felt extremely tense and anxious, she glanced over her shoulder at the building that she called home for the last two years, here she found the peace that she never had in her previous life, here she could began to heal the wounds made by the person she thought loved her, here she build her relation with the Maker. But now she couldn't stay while the darkness devoured the land, she couldn't stand looking how the people lost their hope _'the Maker doesn't want this'_

The wind blew making her crimson hair dance softly in the air and with some of sadness in her crystalline blue eyes dropped a few tears over her cherry skin, saying a final goodbye at her home.

She went to the tavern first, knowing that it was the best place for information; the tavern was full of people, refugees, survivors of the battle or people who just wanted to drown his sorrows in liquor, here like in the entire town the despair was abundant, even a wounded man and his mabari were looking for refuge.

Her eyes sparkled in joy when she saw her, when the warden entered through the door she could feel how her heart beat faster, _'they are the people that will save Ferelden'_

The leader a beautiful elf pointed with her hand to the wounded man that had spent all the morning drinking with other man that lived in the town and had lost both of his sons, this man certainly had not kept pace drinking and now he laid sleeping on a table while the warrior continued drinking.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?" A Loghain's soldier told in a mocking and trusted tone surprising everyone

"It seems we were lied to" one of his companions added

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge" An orlesian and rhythmic accent come from the red haired girl

"I know how defend myself, sister. Please stand back, you can result injured"

"I'm sure that you know. But these men will blindly follow their master's command even unto death"

"I am not the blind one! I served at Ostagar, where the teyrn saved us from the Grey Wardens' treachery! I serve him gladly!" Loghain's commander shouted "Enough take the traitors into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way"

When the soldiers charged against the warden, the sister took two daggers that she hided in her robes; a lighting crossed in front of she to only a few inches from her, hitting a man and cooking him alive in his armor, she swiveled her face and saw the woman that accompanied the wardens laughing for the spectacle, the blow of a sword distracted her forcing to defend herself from the soldier, in the other side of the room three man including the commander were attacking the wardens, the bandaged man _'evidently drunken' _ and the mabari attacked one of these soldiers, the warrior's sword went through soldier's chest, but the warrior didn't draw his sword of the soldier's body and fell together with him in the floor in a burst of laughter, near of the door the shielded man killed the last soldier as the commander kneeled in front the warden

"All right, you've won! I surrender!" the commander shout in panic

"Good, we can avoid more blood shed, I'm sure that you learned the lesson" The chantry sister said as the man nodded in painful panting

"What? He tried to kill us! He deserves no mercy!" Kallian said clinching her dagger stronger

"No" The sister stood between them, Hafter moved to Kallian's side and began to growl to the sister and the soldier "he has surrendered! They were no match for you! Let him go!" she insisted almost pleading, but not bowed to pressure of the mabari

"Maybe we should kill each other too, to please the sister" the witch said sighing in disgust, Kallian looked Alistair, who shook his head without knowing what to do and Aedan was in the floor asleep

Kallian's breathe hissed in anger when leave of her nose "Then you will tell something to Loghain" she said trying to get calmed "He'll pay for his treachery. The grey wardens will make him pay for that" Alistair smiled to hear this

"Y-yes ma'am" the commander told in broken voice

"Thank you" The chantry girl began but Hafter interrupted her with a loud bark and walk towards Aedan; he licked her face until him awaked

"You fought well _Dane_" Aedan began in a sad tone and the mabari whined "I fell again my little werewolf… I failed you father, I failed everyone" he lowered his voice almost like a mumble that nobody could hear, when he noticed that everyone was looking him he focused in the dog and caressed behind of the ear "I'm sorry boy, I confused with someone else" he added with a rueful smile

"How it feels to attack your own companions?" Kallian asked in a teasing tone

"Please tell me that wasn't Hafter, he is the only that is sane in the group" Aedan jested in a false tone, Hafter barked as the warrior stood "here you are… now stay here with your mistress" He said as scratched his hear one time more and dropped a small chuckle

"I will be outside taking fresh air" Aedan said after to drink a sip of wine from a bottle that found in the table. As the young warrior left the tavern cleaning his sword of soldier's blood Leliana saw how his face changed, his smiling face turned in a darkened expression.

"Thank you again, I am glad you found mercy in your heart" The chantry sister said returning her eyes on the wardens

"It's all right. I was happy to save _your_ life" Kallian's tone and expression was charged in chagrin

"Save my life? I assure you I can handle myself!" the read head told a little huffy

"You should, if you interfere in the quarrels of others all the time" Kallian retorted tartly "whatever. It's time for me to go, anyway" she added gesturing with the hand to her companions

"Are we getting a move on? Good plan. Where will we be heading then?" The sister told in a familiar and chipper tone

"Why you think that I will allow you travel with me?" she grunted

"Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, I was one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering" Sister's face showed a breezy and familiar expression "I had a vision, the Maker wants me to go with you" Leliana said some nervous but confident in what she believed

"More crazy? I thought we were full up already" Alistair said sarcastically looking the witch

"And now we have to hear the inconsistencies of this mad woman and her god?" Morrigan said wryly and disapproving "I'd be more concerned about finding out how these men knew for whom search" she finished examining the bodies

"I told you that this bastard will betray us" Alistair shouted blinded in rage thinking that Aedan had betrayed them again

"Who? The bandaged warrior? No he didn't" The sister reacted against the accusation

"Your maker told you this too?" Morrigan said mockingly

"No, but these men were asking since yesterday, before that you arrived, the reward for information on any warden is high"

"Maybe" Kallian told thoughtful "you aren't from here, right?" she asked to Leliana

Even when the war finished 30 years ago Leliana knew there was still resentment against Orlais, in her years here in Lothering she suffered for this many times, perhaps the warden will judge for this too "I put aside that life when I came here, but now... if it is the Maker's will, I will take it up again. Please let me help you." She said in a heartfelt plea

Kallian looked Leliana, her lips curving in a wicked smile, she was in her middle twenties a little more than Aedan's age, but at least she seemed sincere in her plea and fought decently "You can come, but if you are in my way again, I will kill you, I didn't care that you be a sister, the prophet of the maker or Andraste herself"

"Thank you! I won't let you down, I promise!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer:** Dragon age belongs to Bioware, Thank you everyone that had read this and thank you for your reviews

.

.

"What you want? The warden forgave my life" Loghain's commander said terrorized to see that someone was chasing him

"She did" Aedan nodded and follow walking toward the soldier "I only want to do a deal" he added in a plain tone, Aedan closed his eyes while the wind touched his face, his cloak billowing to the rhythm of the wind and his hand raking his hair, his green eyes finally opened looking the man like a simple prey, he listened in the perfect silence that surrounded them, his more lower instincts, an impulse of hatred murderer, he understood that this fury was only against two men, Howe and himself, the man in front of him only was an unfortunate soul that crossed in his way, someone who just made the mistake of not escape fast enough

"W-what you want?" Loghain soldier gave several steps back

"Information"

"A-and will you bring me the head of the warden?" soldier's voice was excited for a moment

"Some better" Aedan began with a sly smile "I will kill you painless"

The soldier turned in panic brandishing his sword and shield as charged against Aedan, Aedan drop an amused snort waiting until the soldier was in range and when the soldier gave the blow he spun around on his own foot ducking the blow and cutting his sword's hand, blood spattering in Aedan's face

"Bad answer" Aedan said as the man screamed, he dropped the shield and tried to take the sword that was in his mutilated hand

"AAAAH BASTARD" Aedan kicked soldier's sword as stuck his own sword in the leg of the man, when he retired the sword the soldier was toward the trees looking for his sword

"I suppose that it mean that we have a deal or will I have to cut you piece by piece?" Aedan said pushing with great strength the man against a tree, but the soldier only spited him, then Aedan grasped a knife of his boot and taking forcefully the other soldier's hand cut one of his fingers

"I do not enjoy torturing you, but I can do this all the day" Aedan assured as the man screamed in pain

"What y-you want to know?" the soldier swallowed hard and his breathe turned irregular

"Highever's army, what you know about them" Aedan asked with hardened expression

"I don't know anything" the soldier said and Aedan nodded taking the knife and cutting other finger

"What you know?" he asked again

"They were scouting, but t-they never returned, I-I do not know why"

"Loghain don't tell you?"

"No, he doesn't reveal his plans to anyone" he said as tried to put his bloody wrist under the armpit

"Good, next question; Loghain contacted Arl Howe or something?"

"I don't know" Aedan began to put pressure in other finger with his knife "wait - a messenger, a Howe's messenger was waiting in Lothering" the soldier said desperately

"What did he say?"

"I-I don't know, he spoke only with the Teyrn, h-he, L-Loghain was upset after that they spoke"

"You see, it was easy" Aedan said placing a hand on soldier's shoulder "last question: how you want die?"

The soldier widened his eyes while his own sword goes through his ribs nailing him against the tree "Son of a b-bitch" he mumbled as several gurgles escaped from his mouth

Aedan sighed deeply as rubbed the bridge of his nose, the thoughts come to him like an avalanche, Highever and Ostagar betrayal was too much coincidence, that Loghain was hiding information to the king, that the beacon was so poorly defended, that Loghain had summoned all the soldiers of Lothering, the blame on the grey wardens, he was preparing himself for a war was the only thing that Aedan could see clearly, but the more important question was not answered; How much was Loghain involved in Highever's attack?

"What are you going to do?"

"Patience spirit, patience, first I need information, but don't worry I will go to the circle"

.

.

.

.

His mission wasn't simple but it was what the Arishokasked, this was what his people wanted to know, but now he was caged by murder a family including kids, he never denied, he could remember how that night when he awake without his Asala, he entered in panic killing everyone in a blind rage, his honour was lost, he would not be able to return his home, smell again the essences of the incense that he knew since he was a kid, see the beautiful water of Seheron's sea changing his colours with the help of the dusk or enjoy the green meadows or the dense jungle.

Despite everything that he did, he followed being the same disciplined, strong, and noble warrior that arrived a month ago, his guide followed being the same code of honor, he kept applying the same rules that Antaam taught him, if he needs forgiveness for his crimes, is a matter of qunari honor, not of human law. But now was trapped in this town without answers and possibly without hope of look for astonishment.

He passed mostly of the days meditating and reciting extracts from the Qun. These days were a little more interesting the go and the come of soldiers that should be in the south, his soldiers were weak, like their people, running from the enemy instead of face it; even a week after that most of the soldiers left this town, a straggler soldier passed to the side of his cage limping and being chased for other man, this other man was different was strong and determined, but wasn't worthy of carry a weapon or live, he had the same expression of the fiends that Sten faced before, he had a clear objective but with only see his face he knew that his methods were wrong.

A person more interesting appeared in front of him, for be a elf and especially for be a woman, she was the most interesting person that he saw since he left his country, she claimed to be a grey warden, he learned about the wardens, the best warriors that this land could breed, maybe she could help him to carry out the task that the Arishook entrust him, before that she arrived he expected die in darkspawn's hands, and of this way look for a partial answer and the death will be his atonement; he would prefer to die in battle, but his choices have been made, at least until the warden offered other way of redeem himself.

Sten was confused the warden was a woman, but everyone followed her and she seemed quite capable of lead the group for odd that Sten thought, while he followed the warden and her companions, he tried to guess why the blond warden wasn't leading the team or why the other two companions were women, _'__Is it perhaps that the men of this country can not lead?'_ the two wardens didn't trust him totally and Sten didn't expected more, to the end they only could judge his last actions, no his repentance.

"You take too long"

Aedan waited near of the highway, with his fingers interlocked behind the neck and a great grin in his face, Sten knew this man, the same eyes, the same scar, but no with this weird expression that he wore, he had seen the fiend under the mask, he could tell to the warden, but what lesson would she learn?

"I hoped that you would've running behind your master" Kallian said with some of distaste in her tone

"You are more interesting, my lady; anyway I made you a promise" Aedan told leaning his head slightly over his shoulder

Aedan jumped gazing the new two companions first the redhead girl, he introduce himself with a cocky expression and Leliana returned it with a smile accompanied of a low giggle and then he turned to the stoic qunari, adjusting his expression to a serious but friendly one

"A qunari, a warmonger of the north" Aedan began noting the hostile gaze of Sten "_Shanedan_" he hailed him in qunari's language, a few words that he learned from books

"I didn't know that your people taught the Qun" Sten told a little surprised under his stoic cuirass

"They don't, I read a few chantry's books when I was child" Aedan smiled himself and shook his head holding the smile "My mother sent me there when I did something wrong… I had many time for read, was this or listen mother Mallol"

"I suppose that nobody wanted you near" Kallian told trying to be angry

"You are wrong, many people want me to their side, for example you" he curved his lips teasing her

"I-I don't want you" she said frustrated

"If you say so, remember that you are holding me in a promise" he uttered carelessly raising a shoulder "where are we going?"

.

.

.

.

She was angry, she was frustrated and everyone wanted something from her, without saying a single word, Sten complained about her way of lead in the road, about the watch, about the food, well the food was really bad, Alistair made it and he didn't allow that Aedan nor Morrigan get near of it, Kallian was angry with Alistair because he put her to lead, but the last night they were speaking and he apologized for his attitude, she understand the grief that he carried and she couldn't be angry with him for many time when he put his puppy eyes that made look him cute.

Morrigan's magic was the most powerful weapon in the group and she was very useful in many ways, she knew some about herbalism and was good exploring; Morrigan said in Flemeth's hut that she wanted see the sea, the mountains, test new food, now she must be sorry for this last, with Alistair's food they were to die soon intoxicated; she enjoyed laugh about every mistake that the poor Alistair made.

Leliana seemed reliable, a little mysterious and a little crazy, but she was a good person even when she hoped destroy the blight by orders of the Maker, Kallian allowed that she followed them, because she thought that her accent would bother Aedan, that never happened and in the days on the road they spoke too much, despite that Leliana was a great success for the team, no only for her charisma, also for her skills with the bow.

Hafter was the better and the more loyal companion that Kallian could ask; he was always ready for the battle or for hunt and always was there for listen her.

Aedan, Aedan was only an arrogant shem…

.

.

"What bring you here warden?" Aedan said looking how the warden approached to a small hill where he was waiting the dawn

"I was looking for Hafter" she told some relived to see the mabari to Aedan's side "Why are you here?" she looked the man waiting an answer

"I'm drinking" he reached a bottle and offered to Kallian "you want?"

"Where you got it?" she asked knowing that Aedan only carried a bottle that finished the last night, she stretched her hand reaching the bottle and drinking some while she sat next to the dog

"I changed the canvas of my tent for a bottle" he smiled peacefully, Kallian dropped a chuckle to hear this, she thought in that he carried his canvas that they bought, but in the night he dropped it a one side and only stretched his bedroll and slept there a few hours for to awake in sweat for a nightmare, she was suffering the same but they nightmares were totally different.

"You only drink after a nightmare" Aedan immediately glared her surprised to listen this "what?" she retorted as returned the bottle

"Nothing, your duty as leader is know the people that travel with you" He said with a smirk turning his green eyes to the immense sky, Kallian's thoughts consumed her for a moment, she felt the responsibility of a huge task that she couldn't understand totally, she asked herself why she was so indispensable for finish the blight, but she never showed her doubts to her companions

"Tell me, what you think about Loghain?" Kallian's face showed some of rage but more sadness for think in all the people that died

"I respect him" He said after drink a spit without a hint of emotion "but he is now my enemy, for different reasons to yours, but my enemy"

After a moment trying to analyze his words she decide that was better don't do it and follow "I'm curios, what is your dream?"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"Since I'm not a cat, that's not dangerous" she answered in a playful tone

"Aren't you? This afternoon against the bandits I saw a scared kitty" he thought in how everyone expected that she guided them but she seemed confused ordering only attack

"You don't know anything about me" she shouted offended, thinking in how she can't hold a conversation with him without to finish fighting

"I know that I fought against someone with the pride of a lion in Ostagar, no a kitty"

"And you are only a noble son arrogant and presumptuous" she retorted quickly narrowing her eyes

"What do you fear Kallian? Don't know what to do or fail in your mission?" His voice was lost like his eyes in the sky "Have fear isn't wrong, don't fight your fears is the wrong"

"What you can know, you always had everything that you wanted, you don't know what is that everyone throws you a duty that you don't know"

"I know the impotence of don't know what to do, but I have to follow, I have to fight because is more dangerous watch the world with the eyes of the fear" Aedan sighed deeply "But I'm beginning to speak like my father; I'm very drunk or very sober, I don't know" he added with a smile

"You want train, we have a couple of hours before the sunrise" She said extending her hand with a slightly smile and for first time understanding him a little


End file.
